Harry Potter and the Thestrals Amulet
by theatrespaz
Summary: With Voldemort gaining more power, Harry must take his sixth year at Hogwarts very seriously. He's continuing Occlumency and taking extra classes to prepare him for whatever he might encounter. Post OOTP.
1. A New Start

Authors Note: The Plot is mine but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A New Start  
  
Harry Potter likes to think of himself as just a normal person, just an average Joe. However, nothing could be further from the truth. He is a wizard, and a darn good one at that. A wizard that currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same school his father and mother attended. He is famous in the wizard world for bringing down the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and surviving the most lethal curse known to wizards with a mere scar. And now, after five long exhausting years filled with pain and disappointment, Harry must rise again from the tragedy that has befallen him and begin his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry arrived on the train platform 9 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts express when he caught sight of Ron's familiar face; Hermione was there too. He didn't want to approach them just yet, especially since he had spoken to either of them since he had yelled at them. He hadn't seen them in nearly a week as they had left number twelve Grimmauld Place shortly after he had arrived. They had spent most of their summer there and were planning to spend the last week of their holiday in Diagon Alley, buying school supplies and hanging out. Harry had decided to stay behind so he could avoid both Ron and Hermione's repeated questions about his mental health.   
  
Having spent most of the summer holiday with his muggle Aunt and Uncle, and their disgustingly obese son, Dudley, Harry was glad to be back in the wizarding world but was also a little apprehensive. He had almost enjoyed the solitude of Privet Drive because it had given him time to think. Time to realize that he carried a burden that no one else would understand and no one could carry for him. When Dumbledore had finally sent word to him that he could leave Privet Drive and return to Grimmauld Place, Harry had actually considering writing back and asking to be left alone. However, he reconsidered when Hedwig began pecking his fingers violently until he agreed to go. She, unlike Harry, did not like the solitude that surrounded the Dursleys, and wanted desperately to consort with other owls and be given the luxury of flying whenever she wanted.   
  
As soon as Harry had unpacked in number twelve Grimmauld Place he felt a familiar sense of guilt beginning to consume him. This was not his home. This was Sirius' home. Sirius Black, the convicted murderer, the escaped prisoner, his godfather, his friend, was gone. Harry fought the tears back as he heard someone enter the room. He picked up his new edition of "The Professionals of Quidditch: Young and Old, Everyone Loves the Game" and pretended to be deeply interested in the chapter about Eloise Bludger who believed she was destined for the game. There was a gentle cough from behind him and Harry turned towards the door, pretending to look startled.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Ron asked nervously. He had grown more over the summer but so had Harry, leaving them both to tower over Hermione who was still a few inches shorter than them.   
  
"We were just getting ready to leave. Are you sure you don't want to come with us, mate? It'll be a real bore without you there." He sounded sincere but Harry didn't care. He wasn't interested in going, so he just shook his head and continued to flip through the pages of his book.  
  
"You know Harry," Hermione spoke up from behind Ron as she pushed the door open all the way. "You'll feel better if you talk to someone-" but she was abruptly cut off by Harry slamming the book in his hands shut loudly.  
  
"No, Hermione, it won't make me feel better. I don't want to talk about it because there is nothing to talk about. He's dead. Sirius is dead. End of story." He hadn't meant to start shouting but once he started he just kept going. "It doesn't matter what I say or who I say it to. Nothing is going to bring him back. He's gone forever and it's all-" He stopped short as Hermione and Ron looked at him with reproachful eyes.   
  
"It's all what, Harry?" Her voice had become suddenly quiet and meek, as she moved closer to him.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Harry said equally quietly as he threw the book on the bed opposite his own and sat down.  
  
"Yes it does Harry because it wasn't your fault." Ron spoke from the doorway. He had meant his comment to be comforting but instead it simply enraged Harry.   
  
"I thought you were leaving." Harry snapped at him. Ron looked thunderstruck and Hermione just looked worried. When neither one of the moved, Harry rolled over and lay on his side facing the wall, "So go. Leave already."  
  
Slowly, Hermione walked back to the door and hugged Ron, who looked at though Harry had just kicked him in the stomach. They looked soberly at Harry's back, then turned and left the room, closing the door behind them. He listened to their footsteps as they walked down the stairs and out the front hall, leaving Harry alone with himself once again.  
  
Dinner that night had been very quiet, and the next night had been even worse as Harry refused to speak to anyone. The routine continued until the night before school as Harry was packing his things. Mrs. Weasley came in, silently helping him pack his belongings and then, after a long pause, she spoke in a soft motherly tone.  
  
"We'll be leaving bright and early in the morning. Since it's just you and Ginny, myself and Remus will take you to the Platform." She was silent for a moment, and then sat on the edge of Harry bed beckoning him to sit beside her. He obeyed without argument and sat down beside her. "Harry, I know you must be going through a lot. Sirius meant a lot you, I realize that now. I know it might have seemed like Sirius and I were at each others throats some, all right most of the time," she paused here because she heard Harry snort with amusement. "We did care for each other. Even when we did clash, we both knew we would get through it because we always had one thing in common."   
  
She looked at Harry who was now having a very hard time controlling his tears. He suddenly couldn't help himself, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.  
  
"What did you have in common?" He looked down at his hands, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice but failing miserably.  
  
"Oh, Harry, isn't it obvious?" She asked sweetly as she pulled Harry into a warm embrace. "We both loved you, very much. We both still do. Nothing will ever change that." Harry finally relaxed against Mrs. Weasley and wrapped his arms around her. She held him tightly, and kissed the top of his head while Harry tried to pull his emotional wall back up because Molly's talk had knocked it to pieces.  
  
"You get some sleep now Harry, we've got a busy morning tomorrow." She broke away and kissed him good night before turning and leaving the room. Harry sat on the bed long after Mrs. Weasley had left him, suddenly feeling very alone. He rolled onto his back, propped his head up with the pillow and stared at the ceiling. His eyes began to grow heavy and were just about to give into their weight when he heard a hand on the door knob. Sleep immediately left him as he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and aimed it at the door. It slowly opened and a little red haired girl popped her head in through the opening.  
  
"Ginny," Harry breathed with a sigh of relief and slight annoyance. "What are you doing in here?" She didn't answer but instead entered soundlessly and closed the door behind her. As she walked closer Harry tried to make out her face in the darkness. She had grown up quite a bit but still looked scrawny and fragile. Her face was sweet though and her hair hung loose around her shoulders in thick curls. Her dull lavender pajamas looked absolutely huge on her, as they had once belonged to Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"What are you doing in here, Ginny?" He asked again but this time he wasn't annoyed, but actually a little happy. Out of everyone, Ginny had been the one person who hadn't pushed Harry to talk. She had played Wizards Chess with him several times and had even asked for help with her holiday assignments once or twice but other than that, she had respected Harry's desire to keep to himself. Now, she stood before him and he was suddenly wishing she would ask him to talk to her about it.   
  
She pushed Harry over a little bit and got into the covers beside him. She was warm and comforting, making Harry feel at ease almost instantly. She suddenly turned on her side to face him and as Harry did the same she leaned in to kiss him. He was startled at first and moved back from her. Harry looked at her deep brown eyes and felt every worry and every fear melt inside of his body and leave him. Harry leaned forward and this time it was Ginny's turn to back away. They both smiled nervously, and then just gave up. Harry turned and laid on his back and instinctively Ginny cuddled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. They were quiet for a long time before finally Ginny broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," he voice was full of concern, but not pity, and carried with it a warm loving tone. "Talk to me." Harry did know if it was a demand or a request, but he didn't care. As soon as he opened his mouth, every bad feeling and every fear that had plagued his mind all summer came tumbling out of his mouth. His fear about facing Voldemort and failing. Of letting everyone down. Of losing everyone his was close to. Of dying. Then he talked about the night Cedric died, and how Dumbledore had risked his own life to save Harrys' when Voldemort attacked him in the Ministry. Finally, as the tears rolled continuously down Harry's cheeks, he spoke about Sirius.  
  
"If it hadn't been for me, Sirius would never had left here. He would have been safe. He wouldn't have died. I miss him so much. He was my friend, and he understood what it was like to have to deal with so much pain. He listened to me and he cared about me. He was the closest thing I ever had to a, to a real family." Harry was half blinded by tears and trying to speak coherently through his sobs when finally he blurted out the horrible truth. A truth he had never wanted to admit to himself. "He's dead because I was stupid and arrogant. I didn't listen to Hermiones reason, or Ron, or anyone else's. I went straight into a trap and Sirius went after me. To protect me. He died because of me. It's all my fault, Ginny; it's all my fault that Sirius is dead." He closed his eyes, trying to block out the night when he saw Sirius fall through the black curtain. Trying to stop reliving the night Voldemort came back. He was distracted by the movement he felt next to him but before he could open his eyes he felt soft lips press against his own.   
  
Harry was at first completely shocked then completely amazed. She pulled away slightly but Harry raised his head and met her lips again. This time she parted his lips slightly and their kiss grew deeper. He let a hand travel up to her face and explore the curve of her neck. She pressed her body against Harry's in a provocative way that caught him completely off guard. He finally broke away and stared up at her in awe.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered but stopped abruptly when he heard a very loud cough, followed by a rather obvious hack. Ginny immediately pulled away from Harry who had sat straight up in his bed.  
  
"I think that's a tad inappropriate, Young Miss." Harry stared in horror at the empty portrait frame that hung on the wall between the two beds. Ginny was still looking around absolutely puzzled.  
  
"My apologies Phineas," Harry said to the portrait who, in turn, huffed quite a bit.  
  
"Well, I should certainly hope so. Good night." With that there was a slight whoosh and Harry knew that Phineas Nigellus had returned to his portrait in Dumbledores Office. Harry looked at Ginny, who looked baffled.   
  
"Phineas was a Sirius' great-great-grandfather but also a headmaster at Hogwarts. He likes to check in here every once in a while. I had forgotten about him, sorry." Ginny lay back down and Harry wrapped the blanket around them both and they were quiet for a few minutes before the humor of the situation had settled in. They both began to giggle quietly, and then fell into a fit of stifled laughter. When they had finally gotten over their smiles and were left with playful smirks, Ginny moved to get up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her back down with him. She laughed and tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. Finally, she gave up with a sigh.  
  
"Harry, I have to go to bed!" Harry knew she was right but was still reluctant to let go. He finally did and Ginny stood up, leaving behind the warmth of Harry's bed and crossing the cold floor.  
  
"Wait, Ginny, can I ask you something?" He suddenly felt very foolish but knew that he needed to ask. Things hadn't gone well with Cho because she had always expected him to ask her to right question or some how read her mind. This time, he was going to play it safe. "What does this all mean? Are you my.... are we...?" Harry stopped and was squinting in the dark, trying to read Ginny's face. She walked closer to him and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Harry-" she started, but then stopped herself. She took a deep breath. "Harry, you are my friend. I don't want this night to ruin that. I care about you and I always will. As for us, I mean you and me, Harry, I just-" She stopped again as Harry sat up and kissed her softly.   
  
"Let's talk about this another time, okay? Until then, we will just be friends." Harry didn't want to hear her say no, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to say yes either. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy having someone who cared enough to listen, not to preach. Ginny reached up, took Harry's glasses off and put them on the bedside table. Harry leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head and he caught he cheek. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she whispered, "just friends." She reminded him as she stood up and walked back to the door. She opened it and checked the hallway for any patrollers. When she saw that no one was there she slipped through the door and closed it silently behind her. Harry watched her go and wished that she was still there with him. He closed his eyes and remembered their kiss. He felt his lips tingle at the memory. He smiled for the third time that night and realized that this night was the happiest one he had had since he had left Hogwarts last year.  
  
"Cheeky buggers," the empty frame mumbled in a sleepy tone. Harry snorted with laughter and turned on his side. He took a deep breath and let his body relax completely. He fell asleep soon after, feeling that maybe there was still hope for a new start back at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley had woken Harry up while it was still dark outside. He opened his eyes smiling to himself, thinking that Ginny was a much better kisser than Cho. He fumbled in the darkness for his glasses and luckily Ginny had left them right by the side of his bed. He put them on and struggled into his clothes. He threw his pajamas into the trunk and hauled it down the stairs. He could hear Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen making the breakfast, talking lively to whoever else was in there with them. He was about to go in when he stopped and checked himself out in the hall way mirror. He didn't see anything that amazed him except that he had gotten a little taller. His black hair was sticking up in every direction like he had just come off his broomstick. It was a look his father had perfect during his years at Hogwarts, but Harry wasn't sure if that was really the look it wanted. He tried to flatten his hair but stopped when he realized he wasn't doing any good.  
  
"Bit of a lost cause, isn't it?" The mirror quipped.  
  
"Shut up," Harry snapped back, but he felt a smile sneaking upon him.   
  
"It doesn't look that bad." Harry turned around and saw Ginny leaning against the doorway leading to the kitchen, her hands cupped around a warm cup of tea. She walked towards him and raised a hand to ruffle his hair even more. "The scruffy look is you." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen leaving Harry blushing furiously.   
  
"She's lying to you." The mirror murmured but Harry wasn't listening. He calmed his pulse and followed Ginny into the kitchen and the wonderful smell of bacon. As he entered Mrs. Weasley hurried over and brought him a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Remus Lupin, his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, looked up and waved to Harry, beckoning him over. Harry took a seat across from Lupin near the crackling morning fire.   
  
"How are you feeling this morning Harry?" Lupins asked the question offhandedly but Harry knew the intention was to let him know that he could talk to Lupin if he needed to.   
  
"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better this morning." Harry answer with a quick glance at Ginny who seemed incredibly interested in her toast.   
  
"I'm glad to hear that Harry. Excited about going to school?" Harry said nothing, so Lupin took his silence as a yes. "Good, good. You needn't worry about your books and other supplies because Ron and Hermione have already picked them up for you." Harry just ate his breakfast and nodded his head at he appropriate times. With the mention of school, the bottom of Harrys' stomach had fallen through.   
  
Last night Harry had felt that he was ready to start fresh at Hogwarts but now that he was facing the train ride there, he wasn't so sure. He must have looked it because he suddenly felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ginny smiling down at him. He blushed slightly but managed to keep it under control. She left the kitchen to finish packing and Harry returned his attention back to his breakfast. When he finally had the courage, he raised his head up slightly to see Lupin looking at him questioning.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, trying to hide his grin.  
  
"Nothing," Lupin said chuckling to himself, "Nothing at all." With that, there was silence the rest of the morning while Harry and Ginny got ready to leave. It wasn't until they were all packed that Harry bothered to ask how they were going to get there.  
  
"Oh, it'll be no trouble at all really!" Mrs. Weasley said as she mussed with Harry's hair. "I've got a friend that lives right by the station so we're just going to use the Floo Network to get close enough and then just walk the rest of the way. Don't worry about your trunks though. Moody's going to go ahead and bring them up to Hogwarts himself, wants to make sure no one mess with them." Harry sighed; he was not a fan of the Floo Network.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
A quick Floo Ride and a short walk later, Lupin, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Harry were all walking down the station towards Platform 9 3/4. They slipped through the barrier and were quickly immersed in hundreds of kids swarming around with their parents, saying their last good byes. Ginny said goodbye to her mother and Lupin, the walked off with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Harry said a hurried goodbye, paying little attention to all of the students flooding in around him as he simply headed for the nearest empty seat on the train. As he was entering the train he saw Ron and Hermione, but he did not acknowledge them. He just quickly jumped in and began looking for an empty compartment to settle down in. After he had, he sat next to the window and pressed his forehead against the cold window pain. The train started to move after the last few stragglers were boarded, and Harry prepared himself for the train ride back to Hogwarts.   
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Harry looked up as he saw the door slide open and Cho stick her head in shyly. Harry tried very hard not to groan loudly and roll his eyes. He had spent less than a day thinking about the situation with Cho. Despite her age, she still had a lot of growing up to do. Harry knew that she was still grieving for the loss of Cedric, and at time he felt bad about not being as compassionate as he perhaps should have been but he couldn't help it.   
  
As Harry looked at her now he realized that while Cho was still very beautiful, he didn't like her in 'that way' anymore. She smiled at him as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. Harry forced a smile on his face and pointed to the seat across from him. Cho walked gracefully over and sat down, and folded her hands in her lap conservatively.   
  
"Hi," she said her voice quiet and reserved, "So, how was your summer?" She bit her lower lip and stared hopefully at Harry. It was interesting that now she seemed as nervous as Harry used to be around her last year. As for his summer, he didn't think that Cho would understand about his depression and fear of Voldemorts return. He also didn't want her to start crying, so he decided to omit the truth about his summer.   
  
It's wasn't great, but at least I got through it." Harry said eager to change the subject. "What did you do this summer?"  
  
Well, my summer was great! I traveled to Italy with my family and we even stopped in states to visit New York City. I used a muggle camera and took some pictures of Broadway. It was amazing," Cho said breathlessly. She really is nice, Harry thought as he listened to Cho talk about her summer. He began to relax and enjoy the simple conversation. After almost an hour of just chit-chat, the topic turned to school and Harry brought up Quidditch.  
  
So, you're going to play for the house team this year, aren't you?" Harry asked, smiling at the thought of getting back on his broomstick. He couldn't wait to feel the wind blow around him as he soared through the sky, weightless. He was just thinking about whether he would still play seeker or try out for Keeper, when his thoughts were interrupted.   
  
Actually, I'm not playing this year." Cho started, and then coughed like she was trying to hold her self back, "I just can't seem to put my heart into the game since Cedric was, well, you know." She began to sniff and then the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. "Oh, Harry, I miss him so much." Harry tried hard to suppress a sigh and looked out the window again. It wouldn't bother Harry so much if Cho didn't talk about Cedric as if Harry hadn't been there that night; as if Harry hadn't witnessed Cedric's murder. He stopped listening to Cho cry about Cedric and started thinking that it was going to be a long ride to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader so I can post chapters faster. Just e-mail me at: Hollywood_sweetie@hotmail.com 


	2. Fear Me Not

Authors Note: The Plot is mine but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fear Me Not  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts just as night was settling in, shrouding everything in darkness and shadows. The gleam of the Hogsmeade Station lights could be seen from almost two miles away. Students who saw the lights quickly passed the words on. Soon the news had traveled around and almost all of the first years whose anxiety had flooded their compartments began to spill into the hallways. Older students, who had been missing Hogwarts, broke into excited chatter about what they were looking forward to the most this coming year and wondering who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher might be. When a weedy looking third year poked his head in to inform Cho and Harry about the Hogsmeade lights, it was all Harry could do to keep from sighing with relief. The third year left and Cho looked at Harry glumly.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I wish we had more time to talk. You've barely said a word." Cho said, still drying her eyes from the fountain of fresh tears that had erupted over the past few hours.   
  
"It's ok; I don't really have anything to say." Harry said aloud, and then thought to himself, 'Not that it would have mattered if I did because there was no way I could get a word in with you prattling on.' Immediately after thinking this, he mentally scolded himself for being cruel. However, he was slightly irritated with Cho now because she had not stopped talking the entire train ride. She had even talked about what a great dancer Cedric was and how he had made the Yule Ball a night she would never forget. She told Harry all the intimate details about her relationship with Diggory nonstop. She had even continued to talk while their changed into their school robes (eyes shut tightly on both parties). He forced another smile while he stood up so Cho could wrap her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace.  
  
"You're such a good friend for listening to me prattle on," she started, emotion welling up in her voice, "it's just that you're the only person who could possibly understand what I'm going through. After all, you watched him- him, oh Harry!" She burst into tears again and kissed Harry on the cheek before quickly leaving the compartment. Harry blushed, but purely out of frustration. Glad to finally be alone, Harry sat back down by the window and waited silently for the train to completely stop. Once it did, Harry reluctantly stood up and eased open the compartment door. Surprisingly, there was no one there.   
  
It was quiet and eerie, immediately filling Harry with unease. He quickly drew out his wand and began slowly walking towards then end of the train. He tried to peak through the windows of the sliding doors but they were all covered, and after trying some of the door, realized that they were all locked. Suddenly feeling as though he should not be out in the hall, he turned around to go back to his compartment when his scar began to tingle, then to throb, and as he neared his empty compartment, it seared with pain.   
  
"Potter," a voice hissed from behind him, "Crucio!" It reverberated off of the walls and Harry was struck in the back with what felt like a red hot knife that continued to stab him repeated all over his body. He could feel his body begin to spasm and his eyes roll up into his head as the curse continued to terrorize his body. When finally the pain receded, Harry's body was to numb and sore to move.   
  
"Get up, boy." The voice commanded and Harry slowly got to his feet and saw before him a figure he had never wanted to see. Lord Voldemort stood at the end of the Hall, his slatted eyes narrowed with hatred and amusement. Harry felt his strength come back to him as he stood and defiantly stared right back at the Dark Lord, fearless. "I've played too many games with you, Potter, when I should have just killed you. I will play no more. This is the end." Voldemort raised his wand but before he could shout the killing curse, Harry jumped forward and screamed, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Out of pure shock, Voldemort was thrown back and Harry dashed forwards and grabbed the other wand. Just as he laid his hand on the wand, he felt a cold hand grab the back of his neck and heard the words, "Legilimens," and the hall fell together into a blur of colors, leaving Harry practically blind. He could see flashes of last year's events. He saw Professor Umbridge 'coughing' to get Professor McGonagalls attention, and McGonagall snapping at her. He saw Draco stifling a laugh and mouthing the words 'remedial potions' and looking as though it were the happiest day of his life, after interrupting one of Harry and Professors Snapes Occulumency lessons.   
  
Harry was trying to struggle and fight the intrusion, but his mind felt too weak to resist. He saw Kreacher telling him that Black was gone. He saw himself in the Department of Mysteries, he saw himself fighting the Death Eaters. He saw Sirius Black, looking stiff and lifeless, as he fell through the black curtain and vanished. Harry saw himself in the forest, not remembering this, he stopped fighting Voldemort and became curious and on where he was headed in the forest.  
  
"Yes, yes, just a little closer now." Harry heard, as though the voice was whispering into his ear. It was at that moment that Harry realized he had an opportunity to break free and attack. Fighting his desire to see what lay in the woods, Harry gripped his wand tightly and in one swift movement turned, knocked Voldemorts hand away and shouted "Crucio!" Concentrating all of his hate and anger to flow through his wand at the Dark Lord. The bright imagine of the hall came back to Harry as though someone had turned a switch on. He watched as Voldemort stumbled back and silently bared the attack but Harry could only hold on for a short time. As Voldemort got slowly to his feet, Harry grabbed his wand and ran towards the door at the end of the train.  
  
Harry broke through the door and fell forward, bracing himself with the palms of his hand. He saw his wand slide from out of his grip and quickly scrambled to his feet, ignoring the blood dripping from his fingertips. He gripped his wand tightly and started to run.   
  
"Get him; do not let him reach the gates!" Harry heard Voldemort cry and as he glanced over his shoulder, he saw four Death Eaters chasing after him. Harry heard a loud crackle and jumped to the side, thinking it was a curse but then realizing that it was lightening. He looked upwards and saw that angry gray clouds had covered the night sky and looked ready to burst. When they did, moments later, the downpour was so thick that Harry could not see two feet in front of him. He felt the water soak through his robes and chill his skin. His teeth began to chatter and his glasses fogged up. He kept running, not really knowing what direction he was headed and too scared to stop and check. Harry thought he heard angry shouts crying from behind him, so he forced himself to run harder even though he could no longer breathe. His lungs were straining for air and it came in rare gulps and gasps, but he was determined not to stop. He was determined to live. He could see something dark in front of him and he raced towards it, praying that it might be some form of shelter. As he neared it he recognized it as the Forbidden Forest.   
  
With a second wind, Harry took off with a new burst of strength only to trip over a root that he had not seen. Harry stumbled forwards again but this time, he hit his forehead on a rock, sending a blinding pain through is head and blinding his slightly. As the fuzzy images started to come back to Harry he looked down at the rock that was completely crimson, stained with blood. Harry reached up and touched his forehead and felt a nasty gash that was continually spewing forth fresh blood. With his last ounce of strength he got to his feet and moved into the shelter of the forest.   
  
The rain was much lighter in the forest because the tall tree branches above him created a sort of roof. Harrys robes were tore and covered in dirt and blood, but he was hardly aware of it. He felt weak and dizzy, from exhaustion and blood loss. He still didn't know here he was going but he knew that it wasn't far. He walked for what felt like an hour when he felt a nudge from behind. Harry's dull sense perked slightly and he reached for his wand as he turned around. With a mixture of relief and anxiety, he saw what had nudged him. It was a thestral.  
  
A pair of blank white, shining eyes were visible through the gloom as was the dragonish face, neck, and the skeletal body of a great, black winged horse. Harry wondered why the thestral seemed so interested in him and then realized that he was bleeding uncontrollably. Harry fell to his knees out of weakness, as the thestral paused in front of him. The magnificent animal bet its head forward and, to Harry; it felt as though the creature was kissing his wound. Almost instantly Harry felt his body recover some of its lost energy. He reached up to his forehead and found that his injury had been healed. Harry racked his brain for any kind of mention that thestrals had the ability to heal but when he could remember nothing he thought to himself, 'I suppose Hagrid forgot to mention that one, or maybe he didn't know.'  
  
'He doesn't know,' said a voice that was deep and warm, and spoke directly in Harry's ear. 'There are a great many things that Hagrid does not know about us. That no one knows about us.' Harry heard the voice as if the speaker had been sitting right next to him but as he looked around his saw nothing except the thestral who looked amused.   
  
"You, but, I don't," Harry said aloud, unwilling to believe that the thestral was the voice inside his head. The thestral moved gracefully forward but Harry moved away, not knowing what to think. There was a crackle of lightening one again, and the rain pounded harder at the forests leafy roof.   
  
'Do not fear me, Young One,' Harry heard the voice again as the thestral sat patiently before him. 'You have a great many enemies but I am not one of them. Of all the things you must fear in the world, I am not among them. So fear me not, and listen to what I say.' Harry suddenly felt soothed by the voice and moved to rest up against a tree. He squinted in the darkness, looking past the thestral for any signs of movement but saw none. 'There is nothing in this forest as of now that would attack you in my presence.' The voice said again and Harry couldn't help but wonder whose voice it was exactly.  
  
'I suppose, if it is a name you seek, I am named Beren.' Harry looked at Beren and saw that while Beren did seem very intimidating, there was also something very calm about him. Harry felt his eyes beginning to close but then snapped them back open, looking around suspiciously. Beren walked over to Harry and lay beside him. 'Rest Young One, there is no danger near. Friends approach but not for a time. Sleep for now until they arrive, you are in no condition to find them.'  
  
Harry longed to argue with Beren when he decided against it. The whole situation seemed surreal to him; as if it were all a dream. However, the blood and the pain told Harry that this was much more than a dream, but a nightmare. With a final look into the darkness, Harry closed his eyes and shifted slightly against Beren. He could feel Berens body move as he breathe but there was no pulse and no warmth, only cold scales. After a few moments, Harry was fast asleep as Beren kept watch for enemies and friends of Harry Potter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry," a voice whispered. He could hear it, but he couldn't recognize it. Something about it was familiar but there was something different about it. Harry felt a cold hand on his forehead and his body began to ache all over, as if he was reliving the whole nights events in a single moment. The hand withdrew and the voice spoke again. "Harry, open your eyes. Listen to me, follow my voice Harry, and open your eyes."  
  
Harry tried to open them but he felt so far away from his body. He was surrounded by darkness, hands outstretched and was clutching in the darkness. He once again felt the cold hand but this time it was on the back of his neck. He felt the warm steel of a goblet being put to his lips, and the hand propping his head up. Then the burning began. The liquid was cool in his mouth but then turned scolding hot as it traveled down his throat. Harry tried to close his mouth or raise his hand to push the goblet away but he felt the hand that gripped his neck tighten and Harry stopped resisting. The burning sensation in is throat quickly left him and again he felt tugged into the darkness. He heard the man put the goblet down on a surface nearby, but the other hand was still on his neck.   
  
"Sleep now, Harry," the voice spoke softly, "you are safe." Harry was comforted by the words and the voice of a stranger. He slipped back into heavy slumber; a sleep without dreams or intruders.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
This time when Harry woke up he could see a sort of glow penetrating his eye lids and realized that he was feeling very rested. Harry opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by the light. Brilliant sunlight poured in from all around him and burned his exposed eyes. Harry quickly covered his face with his hands and shut his eyes tightly. He heard a man mutter something close by and then he heard the heavy whooshes of long curtains being drawn. The man made a complete circle around the room and came back over to Harry. In turn, he opened his eyes slowly in his hands first and then dared to look around him. The room he recognized as the hospital wing was now dark and lighted only by flickering candlelight. Harry reached for his glasses and they were handed to him gently. He put them on and the world came back into focus.   
  
Harry looked around the room and saw that he was the only one occupying a bed, and that Poppy, the head nurse, was not in the room. He suddenly remembered that the stranger was still there. He turned quickly and his mouth dropped down in shock.  
  
"Severus? What's this all about? Do you expect me to cure people in the dark?" Poppy shouted from the doorway. Harry tore his gaze away from Severus Snape, the Potions Master who had hated him since his first day at Hogwarts and turned to look at Poppy who was fuming with anger. "Honestly, you may like all this cold dreary nonsense but I'm having none of it!" She stormed over to the curtains and made to open them but Severus walked swiftly over and stopped her.  
  
"Poppy, would you be so kind as to alert the Headmaster of Potters condition, I would be much obliged." His spoke sternly but kindly and Poppy looked befuddled.   
  
"Since when are you diagnosing my patients? Potter is still in my care!" Poppy was not a tall woman but she was fierce. She was right up in Snapes face and he looked down at her carefully. He did not glare or rolls his eyes; he just stood there silently looking down at her. He took a step back and looked in the direction of Harry.  
  
"I only meant to ask if you would tell the Headmaster that Potter is awake. I have no doubt he will be interested in Harry's side of the story. I apologize if you thought me rude, Poppy." He spoke evenly and emotionless. His voice did not carry its familiar 'I told you so' tone that it did when he knew he was right. Harry was shocked by Snape's apparent calmness and control.  
  
"Yes-yes, of course. I stepped out for a moment… I didn't realize…my apologies Severus." She said quietly before coming over to Harry and feeling his forehead, and tucking him back into the blankets while Snape sat down beside Harrys bed. Poppy ignored him and spoke to Harry. "Lie still while I fetch the Headmaster, understand Harry?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry said quietly, but he spoke in a voice he hardly recognizes as his own. He reached up to his throat but Severus caught his hand, and brought it back down to the bed.  
  
"Your throat is still swollen from the potion I gave you earlier. It will be sensitive to the touch for a day or two but the tenderness should just fade away, understand?" Snape shook his sleek black hair from his face and picked up a book that was lying on the wooden bedside table. He flipped it open and began to read to himself. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it all. Was Snape the man who had spoken to him earlier? He wasn't sure if that had even been real, but it must have been if his throat was sore. He was also taken aback by Snapes attitude towards him. He kept expecting to hear Snape saying something rude or insulting such as, "Can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you Potter?" or even "Honestly Potter, you're the most irresponsible student alive. Running into the forest like that." But nothing ever came. Snape continued to read and Harry continued to stare, open mouthed.  
  
"Something bothering you Potter?" His voice was even and collected. His eyes never left the pages of the book but he raised his eye brows to show that he was waiting for an answer. Harry shook himself out of the daze he had fallen into, and tried to answer.  
  
"Well, sir-" but he was cut off the opening of the hospital wing door and the quick unmistakable footsteps of Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore reached Harry's beside in a split second and in wasted no time in checking Harry over for himself. He finally smiled to himself and sighed in relief and withdrew his wand from his robes. At first Harry was sure that he was going to cast some spell in him but instead Dumbledore simply waved his wand and conjured a chair which he seated himself comfortably in. He gave Harry a wise smile and his eyes twinkled reassuringly.  
  
"Tea, Harry?" Harry was still in a state of shock from having woken up next to Professor Snape and was at a loss for words. Dumbledore took his silence as a "yes" and poured three cups of tea; one for himself, one for Harry and one and Snape. "So, you seem to be healing quite nicely. How do you feel?"  
  
"Well-" Harry started and then stopped. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I suppose I feel much better than before. I woke up earlier and I drank something that burned my throat." As Harry spoke his voice began to clear up and the raspy-ness that had intruded earlier began to dissolve.   
  
"My apologies for the high temperature but there was no time to let it cool. You were still bleeding and the potion helped to slow down your blood loss and allow Poppy and I to close most of your wounds." Snape had closed his book and placed it on the bedside table. Harry was still unsure of what to think about it all.   
  
"Drink your tea Harry, before it gets cold. It will help to heal your throat." Dumbledore said as he sat back in his rather large armchair. Harry sipped his tea at first and then began to gulp it down after realizing that he was suddenly very thirsty. "Harry, I'd like to hear your version of what happened the other night." Harry unconsciously coughed on his last bit of tea. The idea of reliving that night was almost unbearable.  
  
"Sir, I mean, Headmaster, I would rather n-" he started but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him.   
  
"Harry, I know that asking you to relive that night is a terrible thing to ask but we must know how you escaped from Voldemort once again, and perhaps find a reason as to why he risked his own life to attack you so close to the school." Dumbledore gave him a look of encouragement but Harry was no encouraged. He looked over at Snape who was no looking at him but instead was looking at one of the portraits across the room. A portrait of a woman who looked very much like younger Poppy. The woman was sitting next to a sickly looking boy and reading him a story book. Harry watched Snape for a second and then without knowing why, suddenly felt embarrassed. As if he was intruding on one of Snapes personal moments. Harry looked at his bed sheets and then took a deep breath.  
  
"I was in a compartment, with Cho, and then some kid came in and told us that we were getting close to school and so Cho left me and went back to her own compartment." Harry went on to tell Dumbledore and Snape everything from the time he had entered the hall to the time he had begun running towards the forest. He told them that he had fallen and hit his head on a rock and then continued through the forest. He was about to talk about the thestral, Beren when he suddenly heard a familiar voice in his ear.  
  
"Do not mention me." Harry froze mid-sentence and listened. Beren continued, "Harry, you must not mention me. I took a great risk by talking to you, as it is against our code. Do not mention me."  
  
"Well, then what am I suppose to say?" Harry said aloud and then immediately regretted his words. Dumbledore and Snape both stared at Harry rather bemused.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore was leaning over his knees towards Harry and studying his face intently. Harry was at a complete loss for words. He didn't know whether to do as Beren asked and keep his identity a secret or tell Dumbledore everything. Harry bit his lips and decided to take a chance.  
  
"I- I just lost my train of thought is all. My head is still sore from when I fell, and I guess I just forgot what I was saying." Dumbledore seemed almost satisfied but Snape looked at him with quiet curiosity. "That's all I remember, Professor. I ran into the forest as far as I could run and then I just passed out."  
  
"Are you sure that is all that you remember?" Dumbledore was once again trying to read Harry's face as if the word 'liar' would flash across his forehead if he looked hard enough. The flash never came.  
  
"Yes, that's about it." Harry looked down at his sheets again and considered the matter closed. He wasn't sure what was going on at the moment. Why had Voldemort risked attacking Harry when he was so close to the school? What was hidden in the forest? Could Beren be trusted?  
  
"Well, you had better get some rest if you are to join your classmates in your lessons as soon as possible." Dumbledore stood and the chair behind him vanished. He smiled at Harry, nodded at Poppy and with a swish of his robes was gone. Harry looked after him for a moment until Snape spoke and drew his attention back to him.  
  
"It's a little strange, isn't it?" Snape said staring directly into Harry's eyes.  
  
"What's strange?" Harry asked, staring right back without fear.  
  
"Well, you seem adamant about the fact that you fell and hit your head on a rock and yet," Snape paused for his usual dramatic affect, "and yet there is no cut, nor bruise, not even a scar to show for it. That to me is strange." This stumped Harry indeed.   
  
"Yes, that is strange." Harry said, trying to sound mysterious but ended up sounds childish. He finally broke eye contact and looked, once again, at the damn sheets that had not changed in the slightest from when he had last looked at them.  
  
"Well, in case you were wondering, you're going to live Potter." Harry tore his eyes away from the amazingly entertaining bed sheets and looked at Snape inquisitively. "You might want to pass that information on to your bratty friends seeing as they have yet to leave the hospital wing since your arrival." With that said, Snape turned to go.  
  
"Wait, sir." Harry called out, and Snape slowly, almost painfully, turned around and looked at Harry. "Thank you. I mean, for staying by my bedside. Thank you." Snape looked almost startled for a split second and then quickly recovered.  
  
"You Gryffindors and your sentiments." And with that, Snape turned in his melodramatic fashion and left the wing. Harry took that to mean 'you're welcome' and left it at that. As soon as the door has closed Poppy rushed over and began smothering him with her care.   
  
"You lay back and sleep, alright? There's a Dreamless Draught next to in the purple goblet but don't drink too much, Harry, otherwise you'll wake up in a couple of years." Harry tried to fight her but he gave in without much of a fight because he was physically tired. Before he completely blacked out he drank some of the Dreamless Draught and was about to close his eyes when he realized that Ron and Hermione were still waiting outside the wing.  
  
"Could you tell my friends, could you tell them," The draught was working quickly and he was trying to fight the losing battle. "Just tell'em I'm alright, please? Please?" And with that Harry slipped away from the hospital wing and into a dark world where no one could touch him, not even Voldemort.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I really need a beta-reader… thanks! 


	3. Tomorrow

A/N: The Plot is mine but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings. Enjoy! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomorrow  
  
"Harry?" He could hear her voice but he wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to open his eyes. He felt Ginny touch his cheek softly and he couldn't resist a smile. He heard her sigh with relief. She leaned closer to him and he could smell her apple shampoo which gave off a soft, sweet aroma. Harry opened his eyes and saw that she was looking down at him, her eyes filled with concern. Her thick red hair was tucked neatly behind her ears and she was unconsciously biting her lip. With the warm sunlight flooding in through the window and hitting her face just so, she looked almost perfect; angelic.  
  
"Good morning," Harry whispered to her. He felt a rush of blood go from all over his body to a part of him just below the waist. He suddenly blushed furiously and sat up in the bed. Ginny pulled back a little and sat up straighter in her chair.   
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, a little afraid that he was going to throw up.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Harry said quickly as he propped himself up against the backboard and put his pillow across his lap. He had taken a sex-ed class in his muggle school and he knew what was happening, knew it was normal but he couldn't help feeling extremely embarrassed.   
  
"Are you sure? You look flushed," She reached up to touch him but he recoiled slightly, and Ginny withdrew her hand quickly.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't meant to-" She started but stopped, looked down at her hands and kind of played with them in her lap before she looked up. Harry was a little alarmed to see her eyes filled with tears. He was suddenly reminded of Cho, crying over every little thing but he quickly pushed that thought from his head. That last thing he wanted to do was to compare Ginny to Cho every time he thought about her.   
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" He was a little afraid it was something he had said or not said. He reached out to take her hand but she quickly pulled away. From all of his Quidditch training he was faster and grabbed her hand. He pulled her hand closer to him and kept it held tightly between his own. "Tell me what's wrong Ginny. We are still friends."  
  
"I know, I know, and that's all we can ever be, Harry," she choked out. Harry's heart was beating faster and faster as her words began to register. He tried to reason with himself that he shouldn't be angry or upset because Ginny was just a friend. Just a friend. For some reason that didn't make him feel better. He looked at her delicate features and remembered when he first saw her at the Burrow, and the time he saved her from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, and when she fought along side him in the Department of Mysteries, and when they kissed. He looked at her innocent face as the tears rolled gracefully down her cheeks. He watched her and wondered how she could have survived all the evil she had faced and still be so pure.  
  
"Why, why not something more?" Harry tried to make eyes contact with Ginny but she refused to look at him. "Tell me Ginny, why not something more."  
  
"Because, when they brought you in the other night," Ginny said quietly, took a deep breath then continued, "I thought you were dead. You were covered in blood and no one would say anything. Professor Snape came in with smoking potions and a grim face. I asked him and Dumbledore and Poppy what was going on, if you were alright and all they gave me were grim looks and I, and I thought that you were-" But this time Ginny had just given up on trying to control her emotions and collapsed on the edge of Harrys bed, her shoulders shuddering with the fierceness of her sobs. Harry tightened his grip on her hand and she responded similarly.   
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry." It was all he could think of to say. He couldn't promise her it would never happen again because it inevitably would and they both knew that.   
  
"You shouldn't be sorry Harry. This, all of this, isn't your fault." Ginny sat back and pulled her hand away from Harry's. "You know that, and so do I."  
  
"I know that." Harry had gone quiet because his mind had drifted to Sirius. His death was Harrys fault, and he couldn't seem to convince himself otherwise. He knew that no one blamed him for it, but he blamed himself.  
  
"I can't be with you Harry, I just can't," Harry was torn back into reality by her words. His heart was sinking rapidly and he had no way to stop it.   
  
"Why?" Harry asked, feeling as thought he still wasn't clear on the fact.  
  
"Because ever time you go out, or get lost or do something stupid I'm going to be here, wondering if you're ok. Wondering whether or not you're alive." Ginnys voice was getting strong and more resolve but Harry could feel anger building up inside of him.  
  
"Every time I do something stupid? Like when I went to the Department of Mysteries? When I got Sirius killed?" He began talking without a censure and couldn't get his emotions back under control. "You're scared? How do you think I feel? Wondering where Voldemort is at every moment of every day. Wondering if this is the day he's going to attack. Wondering if this is the day he's going to win. Wondering is this is the day I'm going to die. You're scared for me? Well, I'm scared for myself. If you don't want to care, if you don't want to worry, that's fine Ginny. We'll just call the whole thing off."  
  
"What?" she breathed the words out, clearly devastated by Harrys words. "What do you mean?" She hoped he didn't mean what she thought he meant.  
  
"This, this friendship or whatever it is. Let's just call it off." Harry crossed his arms across his chest and looked at his bed sheets as if he had never seen them before.  
  
"Harry-" Ginny just sat in her chair, absolutely stunned. It took a few moments but she quickly recovered with full force. She stood up so fast that she knocked her chair over. "Fine, Harry, fine. I'm sorry I ever cared." With that she turned on her heels and walked quickly down the stretch of beds and out the door.   
  
Harry heard the door close loudly behind her and he cringed. The door slam seemed so final, and perhaps it was. Harry was too angry to care but as his anger faded he realized that he did care. Very much. His embarrassment had long since faded away and so he lay back down with his pillow behind his head. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
This time his mind was invaded by horrifying dreams. He watched, powerlessly, as Voldemort rose from a pile of ashes just like a phoenix. He watched him grow powerful, strong, immortal, and unstoppable. Harry watched at he mercilessly murdered dozens, hundreds, thousands of innocent muggles and wizards alike. It was a great massacre dazzled by flashing green lights and harsh words. Harry could see green and red colors cloud his view and then, just when he thought all hope was lost, he was following Beren into the Forbidden Forest, he was met by centaurs and werewolves who followed along beside him, protecting him from what other evils were hidden in the forest. Beren was leading him somewhere but he couldn't understand what was being said. It was as if Harry had gone deaf. Suddenly there was a flash of green, and Harry fell to the ground and blacked out.  
  
Harry awoke from the dream breathlessly and began gulping down air. His face was covered in a cold sweat that trailed down his neck and back. Harry looked all around him but saw no movements in the shadows of the moonlight. He looked out a window and saw the bright stars outside. Tonight would have been a good night to watch the stars.   
  
Harry was trying to distract himself from thinking about his dream. He wanted to know what it meant, or if it meant anything at all. Could Beren be trusted? Was he truly leading Harry to something or to a trap? Or was this all part of Voldemorts game? He tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He couldn't ask Dumbledore about it because then he would have to confess about Beren and explain why he neglected to mention him before. Harry sighed and shook is head again, half hoping the dream would fall out of his ears and the other half hoping is would jumble itself up and make sense. Shaking his head did neither. Everything was getting so complicated and he didn't know what to make of it all.   
  
In the end, he shut out all other thoughts and tried to think of something happy, closer to home. He wondered where his friends were and why they had yet to stop by. Perhaps tomorrow they would, he thought to himself. With the hope of seeing his friends when he woke up next Harry took a sip from the Dreamless Draught and tried to shut out the memory of his dream   
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Harry, wake up!"   
  
"Ron don't!"  
  
"Come on, Hermione, he's been sleeping all day!"  
  
"He's been through a lot."  
  
"Alright, alright, you win." Pause. "HARRY!"  
  
Harry had actually been awake for a several minutes now but he enjoyed listening to them argue. Their familiarity was soothing to him and he was reluctant in giving that up by opening his eyes. However when Ron started getting impatient and calling Harry a 'lazy bum' he decided he ought to wake up. He stretched, yawned and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Oh, you two are here? I hadn't noticed." Harry said in an all too jovial voice, causing Ron and Hermione to exchange glances. "Been here long?"  
  
"Yea, sort of. I tell ya, you sleep like a rock." Ron crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He seemed to do that pose more often because he thought he looked dashing, and Hermione had once foolishly agreed with him. "We've been yelling and screaming since you came in here six days ago. You haven't made a peep."  
  
"Six days? I've been in here six days?!" Harry was a little shocked and a little afraid that he was going to be incredibly far behind. Luckily Hermione picked up her back pack which looked incredibly empty and announced that she had everything Harry needed to catch up.  
  
"Honestly, I do. All of your books and missed assignments are in the bag, and I want to make sure you're caught up, Harry. No sense in falling behind so early in the year." Harry took the bag and was incredibly glad it was so light.  
  
"Well, is doesn't look at though I have missed too much." He said aloud but then after looking into the bag realized what she had done. "Hermione, all my books are miniaturized!"  
  
"Well, how else was I going to fit them all in there? You've got at least twelve new ones." Hermione stated, not noticing that Harry was staring at her with his mouth wide open in a very uncouth manner. "Oh, and I also through in my Ancient Runes book from last year, in case you were looking for something to read."  
  
"The look on your face is priceless." Ron was struggling to keep his laughter down but couldn't help it. "Don't worry mate, it's not so bad."  
  
"Ron and I will help you get through it so don't feel so overwhelmed. Just relax, get better, and be ready to start practicing spell and techniques, ok?" Hermione smiled at him and then, as if she had just remembered, asked him. "So, are you alright?"  
  
"Well, I was until you brought in this load." Harry said with a little smirk. "Look, before this gets awkward, let me apologize. I was a real prat when I arrived at Grimmauld Place, and I want to apologize."  
  
"Harry, you don't have to apologize to us. Ron and I both understand that you're going through a lot and that -" Hermione looked at Ron, who was looking at Harry with a grim expression.  
  
"Ron, don't be to angry with me-" Harry started but Ron cut him off.  
  
"You know, you were a real prat when you arrived. I'm not going to lie and tell you it was ok, because it wasn't. It really hurt. We're your friends Harry and you can't keep treating us like strangers every time you get into one of your moods." Ron's face was a little red now, and Harry had once again taken to examining the fabric of his bed sheets. "You know, you may not believe this but we have known you since you were eleven. That's five years, and we've been with you through most of your battles. You may not believe us but we do sort of understand what you're going through. We've watched you fight it everyday since you got here."  
  
"Ron, that's enough." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"No, let him finish." Harry kept his voice cool and even, and his face was plastered with indifference. Ron didn't know what to make of it all but decided to finish what he had to say.  
  
"Me and Hermione are your friends and we care about what happens to you. True, neither one of us can shoulder the burden you carry but we can help you get through it. We will fight with you Harry, because you are our friend and that is what friends do. And, that's all I have to say." Ron ended rather abruptly and he faced had no turned the same color as his hair but that didn't matter.  
  
Harry was exploding on the inside, everything felt incredibly better. He wanted to just out of bed and run twelve laps around the room but instead he settled for jumping out of bed and pulling both Ron and Hermione into a big hug.   
  
"Thank you," he said, "for being the best and the truest friends anyone could ever ask for." They all held each other for a moment and finally, Harry let them go. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at them, still smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"So, why haven't you guys come to see me before now?" Harry looked at them both and they both giggled nervously.  
  
"Well, we didn't want to tell you yet but I suppose we ought to." Hermione said but Harry was pretty sure he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"You guys are together, aren't you?" Harry gave Ron a playful nudge and Ron looked positively mortified.  
  
"Wait? Me go out with Hermione? I don't think so." Ron said defensively.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would go out with Ron?" Hermione said, looking at Harry as if he had just suggested that the world really was flat.  
  
"No, I guess not." Harry said, a little unsure of why they were both getting so jumpy. "Well, if that's not it then why haven't you been to see me? Been to busy with school?" He had meant it as a joke but they looked at him grimly.  
  
"Actually Harry, we have been incredibly busy and you will be too. You see, Professor Dumbledore has given us special classes." Hermione started, but Harry was still a little confused.  
  
"Define 'us' if you can," Harry asked, not rudely, but not nicely either.  
  
"Well, you, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and I are going to be attending extra classes as part of our training for the Order." Hermione lowered her voice as she said the last part. Harry wasn't sure what to think of it all but Ron was extremely excited.  
  
"You'll love it Harry, honest. We get to study wand-less magic, hand to hand combat, fencing, dark magic, and all kinds of really tricky spells and potions!" The way Ron said it the extra classes actually seemed very exciting, until he got to the end. "Oh, yea, and Dumbledore says you have to continue taking Occlumency with Snape."  
  
"Ron, don't say it like that! Harry, occlumency is very important for you to learn and Ron and I will help as much as we can. You've got to learn it this year. You can't just pretend that you're practicing when you're not. This year, all of us really have to take our studies seriously." Hermione was not just talking to Harry, but to Ron as well. Ron wasn't really paying attention he was reading the labels of potions next to Harry's bed, on the little table.  
  
"Eww, frog eyes. Spider legs. Nasty stuff, this is." Ron was muttering to himself and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron wandered away and left Hermione and Harry alone for a moment.  
  
"Harry, has Ginny been here to visit yet?" She asked nonchalantly but Harry had the feeling that she already knew that Ginny had been here, so he saw no point in lying to her.  
  
"Yea, she stopped by. Why?" Harry was also trying to act nonchalant but he couldn't hide his uneasiness.  
  
"Oh, no reason. It's just that Ginny came back from somewhere the other day and she was really upset." Hermione wasn't even really looking at Harry; she was watching Ron wander around the room.  
  
"Oh." was all Harry could think of to say, and Hermione tore hear watchful eyes away from Ron and looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh? Is there something going on?" She asked, but quickly added. "You don't have to tell me but I am a girl and you can ask me about stuff like that."   
  
"Thanks Hermione, I will, just not when, you know, he's here." Harry nodded his head towards Ron.  
  
"You macho men. Oh, that reminds me. Ron, come over here before you break something." Hermione called over her shoulder.  
  
CRASH.  
  
Ron had turned around too fast and knocked over an empty beaker. He kicked it under the cabinet and walked quickly over to Harry's bed.  
  
"Don't give me that look 'Moine, it was empty anyhow." Hermione just pursed her lips and said nothing but the silence was annoying to Ron. He turned back and gave his wand a little wave and muttered "Repairo." The little shards of glass magically came together and repaired themselves making a full beaker again only this time it was upside down. The rim was humungous and the amount of anything is could have held would be minuscule. "Oh well, at least it's in once piece right?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry snorted with laughter.  
  
"Well, that is one way to look at it." Hermione said as she got up and fixed it properly. "Ron, did you remember the song?"  
  
"Song?" Harry asked looking at Ron who began digging in his pockets. He pulled out a crumbled up piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Hermione had me write down the Sorting Hat's song for you," Ron leaned forward and whispered to Harry, "I wasn't really paying attention so I tried to write down the major points of the song."  
  
Harry read the 'song' to himself and couldn't help but laugh. Hermione looked curiously between the two and then snatch the parchment out of his hands.  
  
"I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat; I'm not ashamed by what you see. I'll doubt if you can find a hat that's as old and as dirty as me. I'll keep it short and take a breath; there is no cause for all the rest. So put me on and trust my voice, unlike the teachers you have no choice!" Hermione dropped the parchment. "Ron, I asked you to do one simple thing and you couldn't even do that."  
  
"But-" Ron start but Hermione gave him a look that could turn a man to stone so he shut his mouth.  
  
"You're impossible." Hermione gave him one last scowl and then put on her intelligent face when she turned to Harry. "Basically, the sorting hat gave us the same warning it did last year. Only together can we win the battle. If the houses are divided then we all will fail. Harry, I know you are not going to like this but I've thought about it all summer and it has to be done."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask." Harry looked at Hermione who kept a straight face and seemed determined to make sure Harry understood that she was right.  
  
"You're going to have to call a truce with Draco." Hermione said it simply but it was obviously no easy task. Heavy silence followed her statement.  
  
"Look, 'Mione, I know you've got everyones best interest at heart but you can't be serious. A truce with Malfoy is not the answer. He and every other Slytherin are rooting for Voldemort." Despite Harrys desire to stay calm, his emotions were getting the best of him.  
  
"That's an unfair generalization about Slytherin's, Harry."   
  
"Yea, but not when it's true." Interjected Ron, who was now leaning again Harry's bed with his arms dashingly folded across his chest. Hermione did not look defeated but frustrated.  
  
"Sooner or later you both are going to realize that I am right. That calling a truce with Draco is the only way to keep the houses together, because it is you and Draco that are keeping it divided." Hermione nodded her head to show that she was adequately finished making her point. "Sleep well tonight Harry because tomorrow you ARE going to get out of bed and you ARE going to attend your classes. Good day to both of you." With that, Hermione turned and walked gracefully out of the hospital wing. Neither Harry nor Ron said anything until they were sure she was gone.  
  
"Mental." Ron muttered.  
  
"Couldn't agree more." Harry said.   
  
"Well, I'm off. Got loads of studying to do, and yes, I actually am going to study." Ron said, but Harry gave him a knowing look which prompted Ron to defend himself. "Alright, well, maybe not the whole time but I will study a little."  
  
"Sure you will, Ron." Harry gave him a playful wink and Ron blushed and made a face. "You keep making that face and it'll stay like that."  
  
"Yea, and then I'll look about as good as Malfoy." Ron said pretending to be horrified. Ron and Harry joked around for a few minutes more before finally saying goodbye.  
  
After Ron had left, Harry opened the bag that Hermione had given him. He pulled out his wand, most of the mini text-books, some parchment, his favorite quill and a bottle of black ink. He figured that he had better get started, other wise he would never catch up.   
  
Just as he was getting started he realized that Hermione hadn't given him his course sheet. He had no idea what classes he was taking, when or where he was taking them, or what he had gotten on his O.W.L.s. Slightly frustrated, Harry closed his eyes and tried to think happy but thoughts about all that came to him were flashes of the nightmare he had had the night before. He felt depressed and alone again. He didn't know what to say or who to say it to. Suddenly an idea hit him.   
  
Remus Lupin. An old friend of his fathers and of his godfather, Sirius. Harry pulled out some parchment and dipped his quill in the thick ink and began to write frantically.  
  
  
  
Dear Lupin,  
  
You've probably already heard what happened on the train ride to Hogwarts. Voldemort attacked me and we fought, again. I managed to run into the forest and was met by -  
  
Suddenly Harry was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell Lupin about Beren. Whether he wanted to tell anyone about him and what happened when Voldemort touched him. After a long pause Harry crumpled up the letter to Lupin and threw it away. He took out some fresh parchment and began again.  
  
Dear Lupin,   
  
You've probably already heard what happened on the train ride to Hogwarts. Voldemort attacked me and we fought, again. Once again I managed to survive his attack and once again I am plagued with the question: why me? Why was I given the burden to defeat the Dark Lord? And why must I feel so alone?   
  
You probably think I'm just a teenager ranting about how unfair the world is but I don't feel as though I am being unreasonable. I know I am not the only one who's being affected by the return of Voldemort, but I feel responsible. I watched his return, and did nothing. If I had fought harder, if I had studied harder, if I had listened better to people who shared their knowledge… Maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe none of this would be happening. Maybe Sirius would still be alive. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm not.   
  
I'm starting my sixth year and I hear I'm going to be doing a lot more training. I want to make a promise to you that I will do everything in my power to learn, practice, and perfect the art of magic to the best of my abilities. I promise that I will devote myself entirely to defeating Voldemort. I make this promise to you because I have already made the same promise to my father. To Sirius Black. And now I will make it to you. You understand what it is like to lose the people you are closest too, so I hope you will understand what I'm going through.   
  
Hope to hear back from you soon,  
  
-Harry James Potter   
  
With nothing more to say, Harry sealed the letter and put it, and everything else, back into his bag. He would send the letter tomorrow, he would return to classes tomorrow, and he would begin his training to defeat Lord Voldemort tomorrow. Harry needed all the rest he could get that night because tomorrow was a big day.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: still need a beta reader if you're interested, just let me know.  
  
Thanks for reading my story Lime. 


	4. First Day Back

Authors Note: The Plot is mine but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
First Day Back  
  
Harry woke up bright and early the next morning and was hardly surprised to see Dumbledore sitting next to him. Harry reached over and put on his glasses, sat up and looked at Dumbledore inquisitively. There was a tense silence that sat between them and it made Harry slightly uneasy. Finally, Dumbledore sighed, smiled and began.  
  
"I'm sure that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley have already told you that you will be taking extra classes, as well as your normal ones?" Dumbledore asked politely, and Harry responded with a nod of his head. Dumbledore continued, "You will have to train very hard this year, and I'm going to have to ask that you make time for extra studying. While the Ministry does understand the situation now, they will also be keeping a close eye on you. Fudge has let his reason escape him and for that, we must worry a great deal. Harry, I must ask you-"  
  
"Not to play Quidditch this year." Harry finished for him. "I know. I tried to figure out if it would be possible at all but it's not, is it?" Dumbledore shook his head and gave a warm smile.  
  
"You are so clever Harry, you have surpassed all of my expectation and yet here I am, asking even more of you. I know this it will be hard, to deny yourself a game which you have grown to love, but it warms me to know that you do it willingly and not by my request." A slight sadness crept into his voice and the twinkle had left his eye. Harry noticed how old the headmaster looked just then. "Are you feeling up to continuing your classes today?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry pulled out the bag that Hermione had brought for him. "Hermione has already gotten my books and assignments but I'm afraid I don't know what classes I'm taking or what I received on my O.W.L.s."  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask for those. You'll find everything on your bed in the Gryffindor tower and I will expect you down at breakfast before your first lesson today, hmm?" Dumbledore had replaced the silence with his usual fatherly tone. He stood up, ruffled Harry's hair, and began to leave, muttering "Amazing, truly amazing."  
  
Harry watched him go and as soon as he closed the door behind him, Harry jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes and shoes from under the bed, threw them into his bag and padded down the hospital wing barefoot.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" A voice cried out from behind him. He turned around to see a very angry Madam Pomfrey staring at his bare feet. "I have not taken care of you for the last week just so you would walk around this drafty castle with nothing on your feet, probably catch a death of cold and come back in here within the hour. I certainly do not allow my patients to wander around bare foot. Come here, NOW!"  
  
Harry did not have the courage to disobey so he walked quickly back over to her. She tugged on his blue pajamas and pulled him over to one of the beds muttering, "brave lad, wearing his p.j.'s around the castle." Harry blushed but said nothing. Poppy grabbed a pair of what looked like thick gray hospital socks and thrust his feet into them.   
  
"There, all better, but make no mistake Mr. Potter, the next time I see you I'm going to want two pairs of socks AND shoes, understood?" With that, she nodded her head approvingly. "You can go now, Harry but I'm warning you. If you come back in here with a cold I'm going to send you right back out with a well deserved I-told-you-so."   
  
Harry smiled graciously at her, ran towards to door, and called back "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey!" He ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower with a wide smile, excited about his schedule and nervous about his test scores.   
  
____________________________________________  
  
By the time he got to the dormitories, everyone was up and gone to breakfast except Ron, who was still sleeping.  
  
"Ron, wake up, you're going to be late." Harry said, shaking the post of Ron's bed.  
  
"Ate fur what, 'arry?" Ron asked; his voice muffled from speaking directly into his pillow.   
  
"Late for I don't know, breakfast." Harry answered as he pulled back the drapes of his own four-poster bed. Hedwig was there, perched on the backboard with a letter attached to her leg. Harry quickly untied it and she nipped his hand affectionately. He was about to send her back to the owlery when he remember his letter to Lupin. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and opened the bag. He pulled out the letter and held it for a moment, internally reading the letter to himself from memory. Now that he had thought about it, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to send the letter. Hedwig began to get irritated by Harry's indecision so she held out her leg and hooted. Harry gave in and tied to letter to her leg and petted her softly. "Get this to Professor Lupin as soon as you can. Thanks Hedwig."  
  
Harry walked over to the window and opened it slightly and Hedwig squeezed through. He watched her fly away until he could no longer see her. He closed the window and walked back over to the bed. He picked up the letter that Hedwig had brought and realized it was from Professor McGonagall. He opened it and read his class schedule. He read his list of classes and teachers.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - TBA  
  
Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall  
  
Charms - Professor Flitwick  
  
Astronomy - Professor Sinistra  
  
Herbology - Professor Sprout  
  
Adv. Potions - Professor Snape  
  
He realized that he wasn't taking Divination, History of Magic, or Care of Magical Creatures. He knew that Hagrid would be upset but he also knew that he would not be missing Divinations or History of Magic. He was reading through his course list and when he reached the Adv. Potions he was shocked. Soon after, realization shot through him like an electrical charge. He had gotten into Adv. Potions, which could only mean one thing.  
  
"I got an O on my Potions Exam! Ron, wake up! I got an O in potions!" Harry was beyond ecstatic and began jumping around the room and Ron just muttered a sleepy "woo-hoo". Harry shift through the papers until he found he O.W.L. exam results. He could hardly believe it.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - O*  
  
Transfiguration - E  
  
Charms - O  
  
Potions - O  
  
Divination - A  
  
History of Magic - A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
  
Astronomy - A  
  
Herbology - E  
  
Harry was practically walking on air. He had passed all of his exams but most importantly of all, he had gotten on O in potions, which meant he could pursue his dream career. Being an Auror. Harry was momentarily stunned and then he remembered that there was also a letter enclosed from Professor McGonagall. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
Congratulations are in order for the impressive marks on your Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams. I cannot express how proud I am of your accomplishments. As per our discussion for your career choice after Hogwarts, I have given you the classes you will need in order to prepare yourself for Auror training. If you have changed your mind since then you must immediately inform me so that we can give you a schedule that will best suit your chosen career path. You have a busy year ahead of you Mr. Potter and I will not permit you to slack off.   
  
Best Wishes,  
  
- Professor McGonagall.   
  
Harry read her letter and suddenly felt completely unsure of whether or not he wanted to be an Auror after all. It would mean further training after Hogwarts, and he would be battling the Dark Arts everyday. However, he had been battling dark witches and wizards since he was eleven. Now he was wondering if he really wanted to spend the rest of his life doing it. He put all three of the letters back into the envelope and decided to talk to Hermione and Ron about it later. Now he had more important things on his mind.  
  
"Breakfast, Ron, breakfast. You've got to get up otherwise we won't get any." Harry whined and Ron snorted in reply. Harry washed his face and put on a clean set of robes and by the time he was done trying to fix his hair Ron was dressed and leaning casually against the door frame, eyes half-open. "Hey Ron, guess what?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked sleepily through a yawn.  
  
"I got an O in potions." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron's eyes flew open and he fell backwards out the door. Harry laughed and ran out the door to see if Ron was ok.  
  
_____________________________________   
  
Ron was better than ok, he was thrilled for Harry. He had only gotten an A in potions but he decided that he did not really want to be an Auror after all. After going to work with his father and getting 'lost' on the wrong floor, Ron had decided that he wanted a career in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but more specifically he wanted to work in the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters. Ron was becoming even more of an avid Quidditch fan, and had began reading and memorizing the rulebook.   
  
They had just sat down to breakfast when Hermione came running over. She didn't have to look hard for where Harry and Ron were sitting because every other person in the dining hall was either staring or pointing in their general direction.   
  
"Harry, Ron, nice to see you both at breakfast." Hermione said as she sat down on the other side of Harry. Ron was shaking Harry's shoulder and practically squirming with glee.  
  
"Tell her, Harry, tell her." Ron whispered excitedly, and Harry just grinned like an idiot.  
  
"Tell me what?" Hermione asked, paying more attention to buttering her toast then what the two boys were saying. Harry pulled the letter out from his pocket and handed it to her. Hermione put down her toast, wiped her hands on the napkin in her lap and took the letter from Harry. It took only a matter of seconds before Hermione looked up and began squealing.  
  
"You got an O in potions! Harry, that is great! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione then looked back at the paper and realized that there was a little star next to the O Harry had received for Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Harry, do you realize what that little star means?"   
  
Harry took the paper back from her and looked at it closely. He shook his head 'no' and Hermione looked exasperated.   
  
"It just looks like an ink blot." He said innocently.  
  
"That little star means you passed at the head of your class." Hermione stated matter-of-factually, while Harry and Ron just stared at her, open-mouthed with their half-chewed food spilling out. "Really, you two look rather disgruntled. Now, chew your food and get cleaned up, Harry and I have potions and you Ron, have Divination."   
  
Once that initial shock had passed, Harry and Ron had begun patting each other on the back, congratulating each other for being so smart. Hermione ignored the both of them had begun reading a rather thick novel titled: Help, I'm Sick! Call the Medi-Witch! Written and illustrated by Alexandria Pomfrey.  
  
After some very serious thinking over the summer, Hermione had decided that she wanted to help the magical community by working with St. Mungo's Hospital   
  
For Magical Maladies and Injuries Magical Research Center, a smaller but very important section of the hospital. She had received top marks in all of her classes and was excited about researching more of her chosen field. Harry was chewing his bacon when a something strange occurred to him.  
  
"Ron, why are you taking Divination?" He looked at Ron who in turn blushed horribly and began trying to make up excuses.  
  
"Well, it's just a good idea, I mean, what if there is some truth to? And that crazy bat Trelawney did say that my inner eye was clearing up, so, maybe I-" Ron stopped abruptly because Hermione has practically fallen off her stool laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Honestly, you and I both know you don't actually buy in that stuff." Hermione stifled her giggles long enough to continue. "I overheard you talking to Dean yesterday and you said the reason you were taking Divination was because you wanted to be able to predict who was going to win the next Quidditch match." Ron suddenly looked at his breakfast plate as if everything on it were from another planet and needed to be studied closely. Hermione's giggles died down and she returned to her book. Harry looked over at Ron and nudged his slightly with his elbow.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Ron looked up just slightly and Harry bowed his head a little and whispered. "If you ever figure out who's going to win the next Quidditch World Cup, let me know, ok? So I can place my bet."  
  
Ron smiled a little and then a full on grin that eventually made both of them laugh. Hermione just shook her head and continued reading while Harry and Ron made plans for a Wizarding Chess Championship.   
  
"Hiya Harry." Neville Longbottom was walking up with Luna Lovegood. Neville had lost a little weight and was actually looking rather fit. Luna, for once, had pulled her hair up and replaced her unusually long earrings with shorter once that sparkled. They both looked happy and different.  
  
"Hey Neville, Luna. What's up?" They came and sat across from the trio.   
  
"Oh, the usual, just getting a snippet to eat before stuffing our brains with knowledge." said Luna offhandedly while picking through the pile of toast for a crispy burnt piece.   
  
"Glad to see you're ok, Harry. Everyone has been talking about the train incident but no one really knows anything about it. Just that V-v-Voldemort was there." Neville said, trying to sound brave when he mentioned the Dark Lords name. Harry was pleased that people were beginning to use his name more and more.   
  
"Well, he was there, but luckily no one was hurt." Harry said trying not to relieve the event he had just recovered from. "Hopefully, he won't try anything more while we're at school."  
  
"No, probably not while Dumbledore is here and all." Neville said, trying to reassure himself. "So, um, are there any D.A. meetings lined up?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "Are we doing that again this year?" He looked at Hermione, then to Harry and back to Luna who was avidly paying attention now and finally to Neville who was looking as if he had said something he should not have.  
  
"Well, I just thought that we'd still be doing it." Neville said, beginning to lose his nerve. "It's just that, you know, last year the D.A. really helped me improve."  
  
"Oh, Neville, I don't know." Hermione said, biting her lip. "We've all got a lot on our plates, haven't we? I mean, we will all be taking special classes and such. I just don't think that the D.A. would be a good idea."   
  
"Actually, I think it's a great idea, Neville." Harry said brightly, and immediately Neville's face lit up.  
  
"Well, Hermione's right though Harry, we'll all be busy." Neville said trying to acknowledge Hermiones' point of view but Harry just shook his head.  
  
"Sure, we've got a lot of extra classes but there's got to be room for the D.A." Harry said knowingly. "Only six of us will be taking the classes but there are other people who want help with their training or just want more of it. If we've got the knowledge, we should help them. If and when a war breaks loose, everyone will be fighting it, not just the six of us. I think we ought to help anyone who asks for it and that's exactly what the D.A. will do." Ron, Luna, and Neville all clapped their hands and melodramatically bowed down to Harry who blushed furiously. Hermione just looked at him, impressed but not really surprised.  
  
"Alright mate, it's settled then, the D.A. lives on!" Ron said as he stood up. He went to grab his books but someone had already picked them up. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Saint Potter." Draco spat in his usual contemptuous tone as he threw Ron's books over to Crabbe. "Looks as if you managed to stay alive again. Pity." Malfoy gave Harry a sinister smirk and Harry just narrowed his eyes and bit his tongue. He was not going to rise to Malfoys' bait.   
  
True, Draco was still a prat but there was something different about him. He looked older, more fragile and while he was still spouting the same harsh criticism, it wasn't holding the same affect. He looked almost mechanical. His hair was down to his ears, his face was structure so you could see every curve of his jaw line and cheekbones and all emotion had left his eyes. He had also gotten at least half a foot taller and had gained some muscles. Something was just different about Draco, and it was more than just his physical features.  
  
"What, can't think of anything to say Potter? Pathetic." Draco walked away silently and left Crabbe and Goyle there holding Ron's books. Harry stood up and drew his wand.  
  
"You had best give those back and get lost." Harry said menacingly but Crabbe and Goyle didn't need to be order around, they knew that they couldn't fight Harry and his friends without Draco. Crabbe thrust the books at Ron, who took them delicately, and then the two lapdogs quickly followed Draco out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. After they had left, Hermione stood up and brushed the crumbs off her lap.  
  
"Come on Harry, we had better get going. Ron, you too. See you guys around." Hermione nodded to Neville and Luna and Harry followed her towards the exit when he stopped short. Coming towards them was Ginny and his roommate Dean Thomas, holding hands. Harry watched as the walked by and tried to catch Ginny's eye but she was deliberately avoiding it. After they had passed, Harry took a step to follow them but Hermione caught his arm. "Let it go Harry, let's talk about it later."  
  
Harry didn't put up an argument he just stormed out of the great hall and towards the dungeons. Once they had arrived in the class, Harry began unpacking all of his contents onto his desk. He, Hermione and two girls from Slytherin were the only early ones. They still had a few minutes before everyone else arrived and that was fine with Harry. He needed a few minutes to collect himself before he was faced with a potions lesson from Snape.  
  
"You know Harry, you can talk to me." Hermione said evenly as she finished color coordinating her potion ingredients. Harry finished unpacking and sat quietly for a moment before finally saying anything.  
  
"I just don't know what to do." Harry said simply. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Sometimes I feel the same way," she began, "but you have just got to accept the fact that girls are complicated-"  
  
"Wait, I know that, I meant that I don't know what to do about my future." Harry said, not really understanding where Hermione was coming from. The light went on and Harry suddenly felt rather dim. "Oh, about Ginny. Well, I don't know what to do about that either."  
  
"Well, let's start with one thing at a time." She said and pulled out a piece of parchment and a rather fluffy looking orange quill. "So, what's this about not knowing what to do with your future?"  
  
"Well, at the end of last year I was pretty sure that I wanted to be an Auror but the more I think on it, the more I want to be something else. Anything else." Hermione was scribbling madly while Harry continued to talk. "The way I think about it is this: I've been fighting Dark witches and wizards since I was eleven and I'm just not sure if I really want to be doing that for the rest of my life. But, if not an Auror, I don't know what else I might be good at."  
  
"Hmmm," was all Hermione said as she continued to write. She wrote for a few minutes more before finally stopping and looked up. "Have you talked to Professor McGonagall about any of this?"  
  
"No, not yet." Harry said with a light shrug. He wasn't quite sure how she was going to take his idea of changing career paths. He believed that she, like everyone one in the wizarding world, expected him to become an Auror because of his parents and his past. He was afraid that if she chose something else, everyone would look down on him; be disappointed.   
  
"Harry, if you're going to change your plans, you've got to tell her. You're taking classes to become an Auror!" Hermione was looking at him incredulously. "I mean, honestly Harry, why haven't you talked to her about this yet?"  
  
"Gee, I'm not sure Hermione. Maybe it's because I've been in the hospital for the past week." Harry said, a little louder than he intended too. The two girls looked over at him in shock for a moment and then began whispering amongst themselves again.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry," Hermione said her voice was soft and quiet now. "But you've got to go and talk to Professor McGonagall as soon as you can, alright?"  
  
Harry just nodded his head and opened his notebook. More students came in as it grew closer to starting. Draco was last person to enter the room, just barely making it on time. There were only fifteen students in the class, so the room looked more than empty it looked deserted.   
  
Yet, despite all of the empty space, Draco walked over and sat right next to Harry. Harry was just about to ask him why when Snape entered the class with his usual entrance; flowing black robes and a feminine whip of his hair. He walked to the front of the classroom and wrote something on the board. When he finally turned around Harry was able to read what was on the board. It was the Wit-Sharpening Potion. Harry remembered vaguely making during his fourth year.  
  
"Some of you may remember this potion and if you do not recall it then perhaps you should have attended my class more often." Snape said dryly. "You will have the class period to get started. If you do not finish in time, you will have to come in during your own time to finish it. No excuses. Begin." With that, Snape turned and walked back over to his desk and sat down. He began sorting through papers and grading them with harsh, red ink.   
  
Harry looked up at the board, mentally memorized the potion and began to work. After mixing and setting his wet ingredients to boil, he gently sprinkled in his ground scarab beetles. He looked up at the board to see what next: ginger root. Harry took out the last of his ginger root and began to cut them up into fine piece when suddenly Draco knocked into his elbow, causing Harry to cut his finger. Harry was about to say something nasty to Draco but he saw that Draco was clutching his forearm.   
  
Harry's scar began to tingle, then to sear. He resisted his natural instinct to clutch at it and instead gripped the sides of the table until his knuckles turned white. Hermione noticed that Harry had stopped working on his potion and was about to ask him why when she realized that Harry's hand was bleeding uncontrollably from the cut and the pressure Harry was enforcing on it.   
  
"Harry, your hand!" Hermione grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket, pulled Harry's hand off the table, and wrapped it around the cut. The pain in his scar receded but Harry had already broken out into a sweat and was breathing heavily from the effort. He looked at Draco who was doing nothing except staring into the abyss of his cauldron.   
  
"It's fine Hermione." Harry muttered, but she did not look convinced.  
  
"Harry, you should have Madam Pomfrey look at it , or at least get a-" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.  
  
"I said its fine." Harry said in a low, dangerous voice. Hermione looked hurt for a minute and then angry. She moved her cauldron over two spaces and set up her work area again. It took Harry a moment to remember what he was doing before Draco had bumped into him. He looked down at his ginger roots and realized that he had bled all over them. He looked into his ingredients bag and realized that he had none left. He looked over at Hermione who seemed to have steam rising from her ears. Snape looked half-irritated and half exhausted, definitely not in the mood to grant small favors. Not knowing anyone else in the class, he had only one alternative.  
  
"Excuse me; do you have any ginger roots I could borrow?" Harry asked Draco who turned slightly and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How many?" Draco asked no emotion in his voice.  
  
"How many does the potion call for?" Harry answered a question with a question.  
  
"Will I get them back?" He asked Harry, who gave him a puzzled look. "Will I get these exact roots back?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, no, I'll have to buy more by owl but I will replace them eventually." Harry said, surprised that neither of them had said anything nasty or bitter yet.  
  
"Does eventually mean soon?" Draco asked as he handed Harry the roots.  
  
"Yes, very soon." Harry answer, with a bit a smirk. "It has become my top priority. Find more ginger roots!"  
  
"That's rather pathetic Potter." Draco said jokingly. "Famous Harry Potter's top priority is to acquire ginger roots." Draco chuckled at his little joke, but Harry just kept staring.  
  
"Do you think you're funny or something?" Harry asked seriously, and Draco took a long moment to think about it before answering.  
  
"I used to, but today, just now, you have proven me wrong." Draco answer, straight faced and thoughtful. It took a brief moment for his words to sink in and then both Draco and Harry were chuckling to themselves.  
  
"Having a good time Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy? Well, I am glad because you have just earned yourself a detention together tomorrow afternoon. Finish your potion and get started on your essay." Snape said evenly and then returned to his papers.   
  
"Um, what essay, sir?" Harry asked before Draco could stop him.  
  
"The essay on the importance of scurvy-grass and sneezewort in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts to be turned into me before the end of this week, of course. Also their individual properties, differences and similarities, places of origin, and distinguishable characters. Understood?" Snape didn't wait for an answer he simply turned about to his work and began grading again.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco who had returned to his potion and then to Hermione who was already finished with hers and had begun working on something else. He looked at his potion and realized that he wasn't even half way done. He began cutting up his borrowed ginger roots and wondering what Snape was going to make them do during detention.  
  
"Well, isn't this a great first day back." Harry bitterly muttered to himself as he added his ginger roots. 


	5. Controlling the Uncontrollable

As soon as Harry had finished putting in the last of his ingredients, he put his cauldron directly over the fire and checked his watch to make sure he didn't let it boil more than ten minutes. He put all of his ingredients neatly back into their case, cleaned off his workspace and went to one of the sinks in the back of the room to rinse off his hand. He scrubbed away all of the dried blood and saw that the cut was deep and swollen. He dried it off gently and decided to go to Madam Pomfrey after dinner. By the time he returned to his cauldron it was time to move it away from the flame. He looked deep into the cauldron and admired its light green color, but just as he did so Snape came up beside him and stared into it as well.

"Hardly the right color Mr. Potter," Snape said evenly as Harry jumped with surprise. After he suppressed a slight smirk, he continued, "Your potion is a light jade, instead of a dark jade. Your potion is weak and will therefore not give you the results you desire from it. However, since the overall color and texture is correct it seems that you followed the directions correctly but your ingredients are obviously stale or rotten. Perhaps you would do well to buy fresh ingredients before the next lesson?" With that said Snape turned on his heel and continued down the row to Malfoy's caldron.

"As always, Mr. Malfoy, impeccable color and texture. Glad to see you are still applying yourself to your work. It could come in handy," he paused momentarily before adding, "later on."

Snape had almost whispered the last part as he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening. His eyes fell on Harry who quickly tore his gaze away from him and focused back on his own potion. Harry's mind reeled at the realization of what Snape had just said to Draco. Was he really giving Draco a hint that his potion skills would be used by Voldemort? Or did he simply mean it would help him out in whatever his chosen future occupation was? Harry doubt it was the latter. Draco shifted uncomfortable in his chair before finally sitting up straight, carefully bottling his potion and then clearing his workspace. As soon as he had tidied up, Draco grabbed his bag and left the dungeon.

Harry scrambled to clean up his area too so he could catch Draco alone in the hallway. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say or how exactly he was going to say it, he just knew he needed a few minutes alone with Draco. However, no sooner had Harry packed up to go did Snape look up from his papers.

"And where do you think you are going Mr.Potter?' He asked in his usual cruel drawl. Harry slowly turned around and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I thought I'd try and make it to my next class early. Since I've been in the hospital wing I thought maybe I could use the time before class to talk to..." but Harry trailed off. He suddenly realized that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts next but that he had no idea who was teaching it this year. He looked back at Snape who had raised one eyebrow and was beginning to look impatient.

"I thought I could use the time before class to talk to my new Dark Arts teacher. To get my make-up assignments and such considering I haven't been to that class yet." Harry finished with a shrug, he really couldn't think of anything else to say. Harry stood there while Snape stood up and closed the door on Hermione who had been standing in the doorway. As soon as the door was closed, Snape turned to Harry and gazed at him silently.

"What?" Harry asked stupidly after a moment of awkward silence. Snape merely sneered and looked down at him as he walked back over to his desk.

"In case you've forgotten Mr. Potter, you are still a student at Hogwarts and therefore under my supervision." He explained as he sat in the chair behind his desk. He continued, "And as long as I am the teacher and you the student, no amount of heroics will excuse you from calling me 'Sir'."

"Oh, right," Harry said, and then quickly added, "Sir."

"As the Headmaster may have already informed you, we shall continue your Occlumency lessons but this time, you must practice. I know that we allowed our personal differences to disrupt the lessons during the previous year but I believe you now understand how important it is for you to learn how to block Him out." Snape said all of this with an even tone that made Harry somewhat angry and somewhat appreciative. He was condescending, but he also wasn't going to sugar coat things for him. Harry was beginning to have a new appreciation for the Potions Master.

"Is that all, sir?" Harry asked respectively, and Snape just nodded.

"You'll meet me here at 8 o'clock on Thursdays, Mr. Potter," Snape said, his eyes now concentrated on the pages that littered his desk.

"Yes, sir." Harry turned without a second glance and exited the dungeon. Once outside he realized that Hermione must have already left for class. He ran up the stairs and through the corridor to reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and realized he was still a little early. He walked in and saw both Ron and Hermione sitting together towards the back .They waved at him and he joined them, sitting on the other side of Ron.

Hermione was explaining something about the lesson from the previous week and Harry was too distracted to listen. He looked listlessly out the window and wished he could be outside. He had already decided that the first thing he was going to do after his classes that day was to go outside and ride his broom. He was just about to lose himself in a Quidditch day dream when he realized that everyone had gone completely silent.

"Now, class, as we maybe begin today's lesson I must ask everyone to be very careful as the spell we'll be working on today is somewhat hazardous to those around you." Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the class and Harry was dumbstruck. Why hadn't anyone told him that Dumbledore was teaching the Defense Class?

He looked around at his classmate and none of them seemed surprised so this obviously wasn't a one time thing, but then he thought again, how could no one have told him?

They continued the lesson on not just levitating items, but throwing them. It was a controlled type of levitation that required a spell and not a charm, as Dean Thomas had asked earlier. They paired up and threw pillows at each other, Ron and Hermione, while Harry paired up with Neville. Even though Harry and Neville found the spell easy and had some fun with it, Harry couldn't help but feel somewhat distracted by Dumbledore's presence.

When the lesson was over, Harry headed to the door with everyone else but then hesitated as if waiting to be called back. Dumbledore said nothing, and Harry left the classroom somewhat frustrated and confused by the entire situation.

Hermione and Ron caught up with him down the corridor and they walked quietly to the Great Hall for lunch. They found seats easily and began eating without much conversation. Finally, Ron felt it was necessary to break the silence.

"How about those Chudley Cannons?" He asked innocently, but Harry almost choked on his kidney pie, while Hermione just shot him a look of annoyance. "What? Someone had to say something."

"Hello everyone." Ginney said brightly as she approached the table and sat next to Harry and across from Ron and Hermione.

"Classes going well?" Ron asked, happy to have someone to converse with.

"Pretty well, nothing to write home about." Ginny said with a grin as she helped herself to a little bit of everything.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, not really looking at her. He found his heart beating in his throat and he suddenly felt nervous.

"Hello Harry," Ginny replied, trying to look busy by putting too much food on her plate. She finally began to eat but her appetite didn't seem to match the food piled on her plate. Harry watched her delicate hands as they pushed the food around and occasionally brought food up to her mouth. She chewed quietly and stared straight ahead, and Harry knew that his staring at her was too obvious but he just couldn't tear himself to look away. He suddenly felt scared that if he did look away she would vanish.

"Stop it." She said under her breath, but Harry didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. "Harry, I mean it."

Ron, who had been slightly distracted by the pumpkin juice he spilled down his shirt, suddenly became aware of the tension between Harry and Ginny.

"What's going on with you two?" Ron asked, perhaps a little more aggressively than he should have because Hermione shushed him. "What're you doing that for? Can't I ask my best mate and my sister what's going on?"

Ginny and Harry met eyes briefly before both saying, in unison, "Nothing."

They both blushed, and looked away from each other. Harry suddenly didn't have an appetite and decided to leave before he had to answer any other questions Ron might feel the need to ask. As he stood up, Ginny got up as well and they both walked quickly out of the Great Hall. As the passed the entrance, Harry made a bold move and took Ginny's hand and pulled her outside. She didn't resist but she made it clear that she wasn't happy by stomping her feet. He pulled her down the stair and then across the yard until they reached the edge of the lake.

He let her go and turned around to face her. She looked at him, her face a complete blank. Harry forced himself to say something.

"I want you." He blurted out. He shook his head, and tried to start again. "I mean, I want you to be my friend again. I want –."

But before he could say anything else, Ginny reached up and put a hand over his mouth.

"That's all you needed to say." She said softly, and smiled at him. Harry felt his heart ease and suddenly he felt lighter. He hadn't realized how much strain he had felt being away from her. He took her hand from his mouth and pulled her closer to him. He practically lifted her up in his embrace and swung her around. She laughed playfully and he couldn't help but laugh along with her. He gently brought her back to the ground and pulled away slightly. Her hands tightened on his arms and he slid them back around her waist.

He suddenly felt hot, and desire to kiss her suddenly became unbearable. He tried to fight it but never had he fought a battle he didn't mind losing. He slid his hand up her body and to her face, and she shivered at his touch. He brought his face down and whispered into her ear.

"You're beautiful Ginny." Until that moment, he wasn't sure what he was going to say but as soon as the words left his lips he knew that they were exactly what he meant to say and that they were very true. Ginny pulled back a little and he could see something in her eyes that he didn't recognize. She looked like she was going to cry, but he didn't know what he'd done wrong. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. He wanted desperately to hold on but he didn't want to scare her so he let go. He felt every part of where her body has touched his grow cold as she took her warmth with her.

"Ginny," he started but the frightened look in her eyes was too much and he couldn't bring himself to speak anymore.

"Harry, why are you doing this?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him. Her hair was loose and cascaded over her shoulders. Her uniform was a little faded but she found a way to look stunning despite it all.

"What did I do? Tell me what I did, and I'll change it," Harry pleaded. He didn't want her to shut him out. He remembered Cho getting upset and then getting frustrated because he didn't understand her. He wanted to understand with Ginny, he wanted to make things better.

"Harry, you can't ask me to be your friend, and then turn around and treat me like," she started but stopped. She was looking over his shoulder, and Harry turned to look. Ron was storming over and Hermione was close behind trying to grab his arm and pull him back. Harry sighed. He didn't really want to deal with Ron right now, not until he had settled things with Ginny but he figured it was better that it better dealt with sooner rather than later. He turned around to tell Ginny so but when he did she was already gone. A quick scan revealed that she was already halfway to Hagrid's hut where other 5th years were getting ready for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Harry turned back around just as Ron and Hermione reached him. Ron looked a little angry and confused, while Hermione seemed somewhat desperate and disturbed.

"What's up guys?" Harry asked as calmly as he could.

"What's going on between you and Ginny?" Ron asked, puffing his chest out a little, while trying to look threatening which only succeeded in causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Harry reached over and poked him right below the rib cage which caused a lung full of air to exhale and Ron to double over. They all kind of chuckled over this, but Ron wasn't about to be deterred.

"Seriously though mate, what's going on?" Ron asked, in a way that said he was only asking because he was a friend and brother to both involved. Harry looked past him to Hermione for advice but received none. He looked back at Ron and decided that the truth was the best.

"Nothing's going on Ron." He answered truthfully.

"I don't believe you." He said automatically, as if he would have said it no matter what Harry had said.

"Honestly Ron, I don't want to hide anything from you." He said simply, and then continued, "I think I like Ginny."

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. Harry decided to move forward before Ron had a chance to say anything else.

"I like Ginny, and I think she likes me back only," he wondered how much he should tell Ron, and decided to just say it. "Only, things have gotten a little complicated."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron, suddenly roaring with protectiveness, got right into Harry's face.

"Knock it off Ron," Hermione said, her face somewhat calm. "Let him finish."

"Ginny doesn't want me." Harry said evenly. He felt humiliated saying it out loud but he felt as though it needed to be said. "We kissed, before school began, but she doesn't want to be with me because I'm reckless. I don't- I don't think she even wants to be friends with me anymore."

The last part had been the hardest to admit, but again, it felt like something he needed to say. He looked at Ron who seemed somewhat taken aback. Hermione looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly and put on a face of sympathy. Harry shook his head, suddenly wanting to be alone. He walked around them and made his way back to the castle. He could hear their footsteps behind him but he didn't feel it was necessary to turn around. He reached the castle and headed straight for his charms class.

He sat in the back, and Ron and Hermione sat towards the front. Harry knew they weren't mad at him; they were just giving him his space. He still felt so completely confused by Ginny's reaction to him that he completely blocked out the lesson. He was so lost in the thoughts that when Professor Flitwick asked how much time he was going to need to finish catching up Harry just answered, "yes".

Harry went back to his room and stayed in bed, even when Ron came and asked him to come to dinner. Harry just said something about having eaten enough at lunch, and Ron didn't push. He wondered what Ron thought of it all and resolved to just ask him. He was walking through the portrait when he bumped into Ginny. Her eyes looked a little red, but she seemed pretty well put together otherwise. She stared at him, and then her lips trembled a little and Harry felt his stomach flop at the sight.

'Harry, come to the Forest.' Harry jumped back from Ginny and stared at her, willing the voice to be from her but knowing that it wasn't.

'Harry, we must speak. Come to the forest and find me.' The voice of Beren was immediately recognizable and Harry knew he needed to talk to Beren. Ginny reached out and touched his arm, jerking him out of his trance. He looked at her, and tried to smile.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked gently. She reached a hand up to his cheek and touched him. Her touch was like fire and he again felt warm and this sudden urge to touch her. He shook his head, trying to focus, but she was such a distraction that he almost forgot about Beren. "Harry, I think we need to talk."

"We do, Ginny." Harry said, closing his eyes, hoping that it would help him focus but it only succeeded in changing his focus to her delicate touch that he could feel against his cheeks. "Later tonight, maybe? Or tomorrow?"

"Why not now?" She asked, but Harry had already started to walk away. "Harry!"

He heard her call out after him but he couldn't bring himself to turn around. He continued to walk until he reached the front of the castle and walked cautiously out of the doors and headed directly to the Forbidden Forest. He looked back a few times and thought regretfully that he should have gone back and gotten his father's cloak. He shrugged this off and entered the forest, walking deeper and deeper and until he could no longer see the castle. He held his wand in his hand and breathed and moved as silently as he possibly could.

'You're brave, Harry Potter, to come into the forest by yourself.' Harry turned quickly and saw Beren sitting proudly between two trees. The sight of the creature gave him chills but he was not afraid.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked, curious of Beren's intentions.

'This was merely a test of what trust you put in people, Young One.' Beren answered slyly as he jumped over to where Harry was standing and walked around him in a very predatory manner.

"Why are testing me?" Harry asked, wonder what kind of spell he might need in case this situation took a turn for the worst.

'Why did you come?' Beren countered. 'You have no reason to trust me, and in fact, you have every reason to suspect that I am drawing you out here and into a trap and yet, you still came. Why?'

"Because," Harry suddenly felt very stupid, "Because you asked me to."

'Precisely Young One!' Beren said as a little excitement crept into his voice. 'You have a heart that truly believes and looks for the best in people. Yet, while some may consider it strength, you must consider this a weakness.'

Harry could only nod as he fought back a wave of nausea. Thinking about how gullible he had been made him think about what had happened to Sirius, and how it had been his fault for believing Kreacher.

'You have many weaknesses Young One, but these are the things you must control if you are to accept my help.' Beren said as he continued to prowl.

"You're going to help me? With what?" Harry asked, still watching him cautiously.

'I want to help you with your journey by giving you something that we who dwell in the forest, believe you ought to have.' Beren said, and even though Harry thought that Beren could be a friend, he was still alert.

'Before it is given, you must learn to control your feelings, your urges, and," while Beren was talking Harry saw a mental picture of Ginny that he knew Beren had put there before saying, 'your desires.'

"And when I've learned how to control them?" He asked, trying to shove Ginny from his mind.

'When you have, I will know, and I will call you back to me.' Beren said with some finality and Harry knew their encounter was coming to a close. 'Until then Harry Potter, be careful who you trust.'

With those final words, Beren walked one more circle around him and then walked away from him and disappeared into the heart of the forest. Harry suddenly felt a strange pull to follow him but decided against it. He did not feel as safe as he had when Beren had been there and he also realized how dark it had become.

He ran quickly towards to castle and carefully came through the door. Ran quietly across the hall and was halfway up the steps when he saw Mrs. Norris. He paused for a brief moment before running quickly in the opposite direction. He heard her meow but he wasn't going to wait around for Mr. Filch to pop out. He began running towards the entrance to the Common Room and just as he saw it he heard Filch cry out behind him. With out even stopping he ran towards to the portrait, shouted, "KNEEZLE" and skidded through the open portrait hole just in time to look behind him at the outraged face of the Hogwarts Care Taker.

Once safely inside he realized that the common room was empty and that it really must be late for everyone to already be in bed. He walked over to the fire place and intended to sit in one of the chairs when he saw that he wasn't alone. Ginny was fast asleep on the couch. Harry looked at the clock on his wrist and realized that it was almost one in the morning. He looked back at Ginny and felt entranced by her.

She slept without a dream or a care, comfortable and safe, untroubled or at least that's how Harry imagined her sleep to be. She just seemed so peaceful that he longed to be part of that same peaceful slumber. He sat in the chair and watched her sleep, turning occasionally, tangling her hair that encompassed her face. He closed his eyes, and felt them grow heavy every time he did so and while he knew he should go to his room, he couldn't bring himself to leave her.

He finally closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
